


Позволь себе любить

by Azure_Cosmea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea
Summary: Теряя, мы приобретаем. ©





	Позволь себе любить

Бледные пальцы нервно крутили в руках сигарету. Воздух вокруг пропитался чем-то горьким: так, наверное, пахнет волнение и беспокойство. Покрытый вязью кельтских рун парень затянулся сигаретой, после чего судорожно выдохнул. Взгляд золотисто-карих глаз устремился на парковку, где расположилась группа молодых людей, приходящихся друг другу, судя по всему, близкими друзьями. 

– Хей, Стайлз, что ты здесь делаешь? – раздалось откуда-то сбоку, отчего тот вздрогнул, но все же повернулся к подошедшему парню.

– Айзек, – кивнул он в знак приветствия. – Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Давно вернулся? Мне казалось, ты больше всех хотел выбраться из этой дыры.

Пожав плечами, Айзек прикурил, остановившись взглядом на пляшущем языке огня. Вокруг них разлетелся флер от дешевых сигарет. 

– Я почувствовал Притяжение, – заговорил он, когда замкнутое в сигарете пламя начало жечь пальцы, подбираясь к фильтру. – И вот я здесь, в Бикон-Хиллс. По доброй воле я бы ни за что не уехал из Франции, ты же знаешь. Но, – после затяжки Айзек выдохнул струйку дыма, – мы полагаем, а судьба располагает. 

Стайлз, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Лейхи. Тот глянул в ответ, приподнимая левую бровь, безмолвно спрашивая: «Ну а ты?..».

– Как бы нелепо это ни звучало, но меня тоже потянуло именно в Бикон-Хиллс. Первый месяц я сопротивлялся, игнорировал Притяжение, но ни к чему хорошему это не привело, только к нервному срыву, постоянным головным болям и всплескам магии, – Стилински выпустил дым изо рта. – Без обид, но я все же надеюсь, что моей парой являешься не ты.  
Айзек на это криво улыбнулся, а затем, не выдержав, хрипло засмеялся. Смех получился рваным, полным непонятной ему, Стайлзу, горечи.

– Расслабь булки, Стилински, это не ты. Свою пару я отыскал еще пару дней назад. К сожалению, не совсем живой, но нашел. Я, как и ты, начал тянуть с поездкой сразу, как только понял, что моя Пара находится в нашем родном городке. И каковы последствия? Я опоздал. Опоздал, когда моя Пара нуждалась во мне больше всего, а все почему? Потому что я испугался, мне было страшно полюбить еще раз, – пронзительные голубые глаза уставились прямо на Стайлза. – Я понимаю, каково тебе. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем остальные когда-либо смогут. Но, прошу тебя, прислушайся к моему совету: дай себе еще один шанс быть счастливым. Лидию не вернешь, – от резкости последних слов Стайлз дернулся, но Айзек не обратил на это внимания. – Как я не мог вернуть Эллисон, а теперь и свою Пару. Бери, пока дают.

Затем он кинул сигарету на землю и придавил мыском ботинка. Хлопнув Стилински по спине, он пошел по дороге, сгорбившись, словно на его плечах лежал тяжелый груз. Стайлз осознавал, что так и есть: смерть твоего соулмейта, Пары – невыносимая ноша, и большая часть людей, потерявшая вторую половинку, либо сходила с ума, либо заканчивала жизнь самоубийством. Лишь совсем небольшой процент таких людей кое-как справлялся со своим горем, однако при этом уже никогда не возвращался в прежнее состояние. Стайлз знал такого человека: его собственного отца. После смерти Клаудии тот изменился до неузнаваемости, на какое-то время он даже крепко приложился к бутылке, при этом забыв о том, что у него есть маленький сын, и о нем ему теперь нужно было заботиться одному. Этот случай научил Стайлза двум вещам: никогда не влюбляйся и всегда будь готов к самому худшему. И совершенно неудивительно, что он облажался по всем фронтам – он и беспамятно влюбился (но не в свою Пару), и настолько потерял бдительность на том фоне счастья и безмятежности, который был у них с Лидией, что оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что та однажды окончательно сойдет с ума и спрыгнет с крыши.

Стайлз винил во всем ее способности банши, Дитон же его мягко тогда поправил и сказал, что, скорее всего, ее силы имеют лишь косвенное влияние на решение: вероятнее всего, она почувствовала смерть свой родственной души и не смогла терпеть этот поток боли. Стайлзу такое объяснение категорически не понравилось, ведь он любил Лидию всем сердцем и не мог понять, как какой-то незнакомый человек мог так повлиять на его любимую женщину? 

Притяжение Пары Стайлз почувствовал полтора месяца назад, когда находился в горах, близ Мачу-Пикчу, в одном из поселений, где все еще можно было найти старейшин, сохранивших древние знания своего народа о шаманах, магии и потустороннем мире. Да, он искал способ связаться с Лидией. Он также понимал, что не имеет права возвращать ее к жизни, хотя и очень хотелось – это было ее собственное решение, и его он, может, не понимает и не принимает, но уважать обязан. Бессмысленно ,возвращать к жизни человека, у которого нет мотивации жить. Как бы он ни сопротивлялся фактам, но было очевидно: ее любовь к нему не стала достаточно веским доводом продолжать жить тогда, и тем более она не будет им сейчас. Приходилось признать: он теперь совершенно один в этом мире. Да, отец остался в Бикон-Хиллс и даже смог построить жизнь с Мелиссой, которая никогда не заменит ему Клаудию, но они отличные друзья и прекрасная пара; Скотт, после обручения с Эллисон, живет в заповеднике Хейлов. Стая Хейлов существенно пополнилась за счет молодых волчат, а Талия великодушно приняла всех в свою семью и крепко взялась за их обучение. Одному Стайлзу не нашлось места в этом счастливом мире, он был там лишним, неприкаянным. Несмотря на постоянные отказы Стайлза присоединиться к ним, Талия не теряла надежды и сказала, что примет его в любой момент, когда тот почувствует, что готов, наконец, вернуться к ним. Вот она, причина, по которой Стайлз искал всевозможные способы пообщаться с умершей Лидией: ему нужен был совет, как быть дальше. 

Что ж, за прошедшие годы после смерти возлюбленной Стайлз прокачал свои шаманские навыки, став очень сильным магом. В конце концов он нашел способ ненадолго инициировать разговор с Лидией. Не сказать, чтобы это было просто в организации и проведении, но у него получилось. После их разговора Стайлз чувствовал себя едва ли не более разбитым, чем до этого. Ему понадобились все силы, чтобы прекратить сопротивляться Притяжению и взглянуть правде в глаза: рано или поздно ему все равно придется встретиться со своей парой лицом к лицу. 

То, что Айзек в состоянии понять Стайлза, – чистая правда, но Эллисон, в отличие от Лидии, жива и здорова. Более того, она счастлива в браке с его лучшим другом, Скоттом, и, насколько ему известно, беременна уже вторым ребенком. У Лейхи в этом случае не было никаких шансов против Скотта, ведь тот оказался родственной душой Эллисон. 

История Айзека потревожила душу Стайлза, заставив задуматься о том, а что же чувствует его Пара, его родственная душа, ожидая столько времени его и понимая, что раз его все еще нет, то он или она ему и вовсе не нужны? Такие мысли делали еще гаже на душе. Стайлз почувствовал себя грязным, отвратительным и эгоистичным куском дерьма. Он заставил другого человека волноваться и думать о том, что он не желанен. Сев в джип, трясущимися руками он набрал номер.

– Алло? Стайлз? – послышался встревоженный женский голос в трубке.

Он сжал переносицу рукой и, переведя дыхание, сказал:

– Я возвращаюсь домой.

***

По мере приближения к особняку, Стайлз ощутил, как всё напряжение, все переживания и сомнения постепенно оставляют его, уступая место спокойствию и умиротворению, даже немного приглушая душевную боль от утраты. Остановившись на подъездной дорожке, он заглушил мотор. Из дома выбежала Лора Хейл, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой. Стайлз выпрыгнул из машины и сразу же оказался в медвежьих (а точнее – волчьих) объятиях одной из старших детей Хейлов. Пахла та прекрасно: выпечкой, лесом, немного цитрусовым шампунем и, что самое главное, домом.

– Ты здесь, ты вернулся, – все еще не отпускала его Лора, вдыхая запах Стайлза и оставляя свой на нем. – Мы уже и не надеялись, что ты когда-нибудь приедешь сюда. Думали, что так и останешься странствующим аскетом, отрастишь бородку и будешь ходить с посохом, как Дамблдор.

– Я попрошу! – возмущенно сказал Стайлз. – Не Дамблдор, а Гендальф.

Лора, наконец отпустив его, фыркнула.

– Скучала по тебе, задрот, – задорно улыбнувшись, она отвесила ему легкий подзатыльник.– Больше никогда не бросай нас, иначе отхватишь от меня серьезных пинков под зад.  
Стайлз на это закатил глаза.

– С чего ты вообще решила, что я приехал навсегда? Может, я проездом?

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты все же останешься, – на этой загадочной ноте в поле зрения появился другой член семьи, Талия собственной персоной. И, как альфа стаи, она сразу же крепко обняла его, не скрывая того, что помечает члена своей стаи запахом, но Стайлз против не был: они в действительности были почти семьей. К ней он испытывал самые нежные чувства: Альфа Хейл заменила ему мать, друга и наставника в самые темные времена для них с отцом.

– Стайлз, дорогой, я очень рада, что ты решил вернуться. Уверена, Дерек тоже будет счастлив узнать об этом, – тепло сказала она, потрепав его по голове. – Большая часть стаи сейчас находится на городской ярмарке, но все непременно обрадуются твоему приезду.

Именно в этот момент Стайлз почувствовал сильный толчок где-то в груди, будто что-то тянуло его в сторону дома. Его сердцебиение ускорилось.

Словно в трансе, он пошел ко входу, дверь была открыта нараспашку, а через секунду в проеме появился Дерек Хейл, и все встало на свои места. Абсолютно все: то, почему тот с самого детства был его лучшим другом, не считая Скотта; почему они всегда чувствовали эмоции друг друга и могли предугадать, как поступит другой в той или иной ситуации; почему было больно, когда Дерек встречался с Пейдж; почему каждый раз, когда они видели друг друга, им становилось тепло и спокойно на душе. Сейчас все обрело смысл. Как же они не заметили этого раньше?

– Привет, Дерек. – произнес наконец Стайлз. – Я потерял любимого человека несколько лет назад, с тех самых пор мое сердце разбито. Но теперь я готов двигаться дальше и позволить себе полюбить вновь. Что скажешь на это?

Взгляд Дерека устремлен прямо на него, Стайлза, пробираясь под кожу, в душу и сердце.

– Скажу, что мое сердце было разбито дважды: один раз, когда погибла Пейдж, второй – когда я понял, что ты влюблен в другую женщину; ты любил воистину прекрасного человека, и она ушла, оставив после себя пустоту. Пустоту, которую однажды я надеюсь заполнить, – Дерек нежно провел горячей ладонью по щеке парня. – Привет, Стайлз.

Он смотрит в зеленые глаза Дерека и понимает, что и правда готов любить этого замечательного и такого же разбитого, но не сломленного, как и он сам, мужчину. У них все будет хорошо.

The End.


End file.
